Twist Of Fate
by narutonamikaze007
Summary: Everything comes with a price... Batman realizes it when he defeats the ultimate evil, and is whirled back in time. see what price he had to pay. Can he do it? Can he still remain the same Bruce we all know?... Come find out. ONE-SHOT, AU


Hi guys... this is my first one-shot. i always wanted to do something with batman so here i am..

okay now some of you might be pissed for not updating "Corvus Sirius Black" but i really didnt get the time to write it as I have got myself into a medical school. i will try to upload new chapter soon.

please review about this one-shot. I really hope you like it...

so enjoy :)

* * *

It's a couple of year from on now, the chips are on the line, the multiverse is at stake, again… only this time it all comes down to Batman. Each member of the Justice League is either dead, or missing.

Somehow, by his skills, brilliant mind and sheer luck, together with Superman's sacrifice he defeat's the DC's ultimate evil, only to find himself launch through time…into a strangely familiar city.

Scrambling to find some clothes after his bat-suit gets destroyed from the Z-rays of the time portal after the epic final battle, he nabs some threads off the low hanging clothesline and leaves his nearly torn bat-wallet full of cash on the windowsill…he is not a bad guy after all.

Just then he sees a family of three emerge from the alley nearby, with a strangest sense of déjà vu he recognizes the figures as his Father, Mother and his own childhood self. He immediately looks around and realization hits him like a ton of bricks. This night… this is the night when, Bruce's life was doomed, this was the night when he lost everything, this was the night when he decided he would fight crime… this was the night when his parents got murdered.

'No…Not this time' was the only thought that crossed Bruce's mind. He will definitely stop all the misery he had to endure, he will make everything right, he will make everything like it should have been. He frantically looks around for the culprit " _Joe Chill_ "… but finds only himself and the Waynes standing in the alley. The Waynes barely glance at the ragged figure as the start to walk past him.

With a spike of cold horror, Bruce realizes that in its final death throes, the ultimate evil he face in the future sent him backwards through time for a very specific reason. Colour draining from his face, Bruce reaches a hand into the borrowed coat's pocket… to find a dense, metallic lump. Drawing it out of the pocket he comes face to face with a snub nosed revolver.

A flash of insight comes to Bruce along with iron certainty. Without Batman, the universe would never survive the Ultimate Evil and without this night, there is no batman. This is his only chance. He must choose; to break his one rule (to never kill), or be complicit in the assured annihilation of the universe. His mind ran at million miles per second but wasn't able to see any other option. There is no choice.

With tears streaming down his face, he remembers with trained photographic memory the hollow words the mugger spat at the elder Waynes. They turned, startled. As if his hands had minds of their own, he feels the pressure on his fingers as he slowly and inexorably… pulls the trigger.

Bruce Wayne had done the ultimate sacrifice, he sacrificed the only thing he wished in his whole life. Bruce Wayne has killed his parents in order to save everything else.

In bind haze, Bruce the elder stumbles from the alley, as Bruce the younger wails into the night. Nearing the Narrows Bridge, Bruce's mind begins to crumble under the weight of what he has just done to himself. Unable to bear the maddening maelstrom of conflicting grief and certainty, he climbs the highest point of bridge, looks out over the long suffering city, and jumps without looking into the icy depths, hundred feet below.

Later that night, dockworkers pull a body from the water. No ID, no wallet, nothing in the pockets but a gun and lint, broken, deathly pale… but alive. As the foreman hangs up the call to the cops, he almost swears he hears something from the body. It sounds almost like… _laughter_.

It is the laughter of a man who knows the _funniest joke_ in the world, but just can't quite remember the _punchline_.

* * *

I hope you liked it

thanks for reading it.

 _ **please rate and review :)**_


End file.
